


The Temporal Tornado [Podfic]

by Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A temporal tornado reduced our most beloved scientist, Carlos, into a darling little toddler version of his already darling self, didn’t it? Yes it did, oh <i>yes it did</i>! Plus, a jellyfish migration is underway, a mysterious series of unexplained crevasses are appearing in the streets of Night Vale, and valuable advice is provided on the care and feeding of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temporal Tornado [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Temporal Tornado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879945) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Length:** 37:34

 **Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (32.1 MB) | Zipped m4b file (16.4 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3u6x596egushe5k/temporaltornado-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k86bmnd262zs8fn/temporaltornado-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/temporaltornado-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/temporaltornado-m4b.zip)  
Archive Link: [Is here!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/temporal-tornado)

Trigger warnings can be found in the [author’s note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879945), if you’d like to review them before listening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way more fun to make than it should have been.
> 
> Love to novembersmith for writing this fic in WTNV podcast format so I could have a crazed moment of "I CAN DO ZAT" before podfic farr took over.
> 
> All the background music credit goes to Disparition, of course. This podfic's weather was "Of the Night", as covered by Bastille.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful, perfect beta, announcer, and enabler, lunate8!


End file.
